


Dark Angel

by W01FS0NG



Series: The Unsuspecting Ties [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Dark Angel, a metahuman on The Team holds a strong disliking towards telepaths. Despite her and M’gann having a friendship, Angel just isn’t as close with her as she is with the other members.
Series: The Unsuspecting Ties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552336
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 2 before Mount Justice is blown up. There is a time jump that skips the last part of season 2 and all of season 3. It has two chapters.

Dark Angel was discovered by Nightwing when she was going to be trafficked off world. She’s called Dark Angel due to the fact that she has wings. Wings structured like a Peregrine Falcon’s, but colored black. She hasn’t told them her real name yet. Even though it might be on the Taos base records, as they took a DNA sample from her.

During the few days she was there in the lab in Taos, they had her train. They had her work on flying, speed work, and doing various obstacles that sometimes involved flight, and sometimes didn’t. 

She would get frustrated, but not because of flying. She loved flying. It was the environment. The setting. She had a strong disliking of doctors, as well as scientists. The fact that she was simply in a compound where those people could turn in her and abuse her powers at any moment worried her. And also because, it happened before.

Dark Angel, as she called herself, flew to Mount Justice after escaping the lab in Taos on her own. The winged girl found her way to the mountain by chance. She seemed so very tired. The Team let her stay the night. In the morning, however, they tried to have her go back to Taos. She refused and thwarted all plans to do so.

So their only solution? Have her live in the mountain and train her to be a part of The Team.

Her and Blue Beetle have a good friendship, they hit it off right off the bat. That bond was only strengthened when they realized they were the only Latinos on the team and spoke fluent Spanish with each other constantly (especially when they didn’t want their friends to know what they’re saying).

None of them know about her past. The pain she has gone through. They didn’t even know about her second ability till she released it during training. Even she was surprised she had it. 

Blue Beetle and her were fighting in the sky. They were pretty evenly matched in fighting skills, until the scarab decided to blast her out of the sky.

Down she fell, seemingly knocked out. On the ground people were rushing to catch her. (Miss Martian was busy with Beast Boy somewhere else.)

When she regained consciousness, or realized she was falling, she turned around and tried to catch herself with her wings. She screamed, which released a sonic wave and enabled her to safely land on the ground with a few flaps of her wings.

Beetle touched down next to her. “Angel, I am so sorry,” he said. His mask went back revealing a worried facial expression as the latino approached her.

“It’s okay,” she said gently, not moving. “I’m okay.” They all stood there for a moment as she caught her breath.

 _“Is everything okay? What happened?”_ Miss Martian asked telepathically, suddenly coming out of nowhere. Dark Angel yelped and accidentally released a sonic wave, knocking her back into the air. She was able to catch herself with her wings though.

“Get out of my head!” She yelled. This is the first time M’gann had done anything remotely telepathic towards/with the girl. Angel was starting to trust them too.

“Oh-Angel, I’m sorry, I thought-“ the meta cut the mutant off.

“I don’t care,” the dark winged female voiced. “Just leave it be.” Next, she flew off without a second thought.

M’gann was about to go after her, but Blue Beetle stopped her, shaking his head.

Jaime would have gone to search for her, but decided against it, knowing that she would come back eventually. She returned an hour later, not saying a word to anyone. 

Since that day, she’s been a little more reserved, and a little less trusting, especially towards M’gann. The winged girl would always seem to be wary of her. 

Because she was still sort of new at this, they didn’t put her on the field yet. Instead, they had her train with the Markov boy, and Halo. (This is before they split off).

  
  


Dinah had started to make appearances at the mountain again. These times, however, they were for Dark Angel. Throughout the week, the Black Canary has been able to teach her how to control her cry. It’s actually been going pretty well.

Surprisingly enough, vocal and breathing exercises help. They assist with how long she can keep a cry going without taking a breath. They also realize that she can release different sonic waves. Aside from the normal cry, there’s one she releases that act like a bat’s sonar, if she finds herself in a dark place with no source of light.

Dinah is now seeing why Batman and all the others took on an apprentice. It’s nice to be able to pass on your specific teachings to someone else. Even though she had already passed on all of her fighting knowledge to members of the team (Dark Angel included), this is different. This is something only her and Angel share.

  
  


Two weeks later, however, Conner and Megan heard screaming and small bits of destruction coming from her room. Upon rushing into it, they found some of her things broken on the floor, including glass from the overhead light fixture, and her trashing and releasing sonic waves in her sleep. 

_“She must be having a nightmare,”_ Conner thought.

 _“I can wake her,”_ M’gann stated. She placed her fingertips on the girl’s forehead. Unintentionally, the martian taped into her dream and drew her hand back.

Instantly, Dark Angel awoke with a start. Her eyes showed horror that soon turned to hatred.

“I told you, to stay out of my head!” Dark Angel yelled. A tear rolled down her cheek. The older heroes were silent. The atmosphere itself seemed to suffocate them with silence. “Get out!” she yelled. They did.

  
  


It was in the early hours in the morning that Miss Martian, Superboy, and Nightwing met.

“I just don’t get it,” Megan stated. “I was starting to earn her trust, but now… it’s almost like she’s afraid of me.”

“Yeah. She seemed more reserved, even when talking with Blue Beetle. Those two are-were getting along greatly,” Conner interjected.

“Well, good thing I’ve been doing some digging,” Dick stated, bringing up files from a genetic research. “I couldn’t really find much within the first hour of my search, but then I started to search up missing children files with strange circumstances and the like.” He pulled up a file of a young girl who resembled Angel greatly. Then, a picture of the same girl from the recent years. That one had child services and foster care system files attached to it. The older girl looked exactly like Angel.

“This,” Dick resumes speaking. “Is Valery Cerone. She was reported missing at age ten, in 2008. Then, she mysteriously reappears in 2013 age fifteen. She just so happened to stop at a social worker’s house and she was integrated into the foster care system. The poor girl never stayed in one home for more than three months.”

The files read:

_The photo of a young girl with pale olive skin, brown eyes and brown hair shown on the top left corner of one of the many sheets of paper stapled to a telephone pole. The details read:_

_Name: Valery Alea Cerone_

_Missing since: July 16, 2008_

_Missing From: North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California_

_Sex: Female_

_Age when missing: 6_

_Race/Ethnicity: Hispanic_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Skin color: Light olive_

_Weight: 70.5 lbs._

_Date of Birth: November 9, 2002_

_She was abducted from her home after coming home from school, a building not far from her apartment complex. Her mother and father were killed. She was last seen with a purple backpack._

The photo of a different girl with long wavy black hair, deep dark brown eyes, and dark olive skin showed on the top left corner of another sheet of paper stapled to another telephone pole.

_Name: Maia Lola Sofia Petilos_

_Missing since: October 9, 2008_

_Missing from: Encino, Los Angeles, California_

_Sex: Female_

_Age when missing: 7_

_Race/Ethnicity: Filipino_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye color: Dark brown_

_Skin color: dark olive_

_Weight: 69.8 lbs_

_Date of Birth: September 7, 2002_

_She was abducted from her home. The mother’s been killed. She was last seen wearing a light blue sweatshirt._

_  
Five years later: _

_Foster care files:_

_The photo of a twelve year old girl with light olive skin, brown hair and brown eyes. The file states:_

_Age: 12_

_Sex: Female_

_Race/Ethnicity: Hispanic_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Skin tone: light Olive_

_And,_

The photo of another twelve year old girl with dark olive skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Her file states:

_Age: 12_

_Sex: Female_

_Race/Ethnicity: Filipino_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye color: Dark Brown_

_Skin tone: dark olive_

_Notes: Both girls have been identified as two girls who went missing from their homes in 2008. Whoever was in the house with them was killed. The Latina, Valery might have what is known as the meta gene, as she has two black wings on her back. DNA results from that show that the wings are of a Peregrine Falcon in structure and a Raven’s in color. The other girl, Maia exhibits no ability or extra appendages._

_The two of them were found together on the porch of a social worker named Liam Hans. They will not talk about what happened to them, nor do they give any sort of hints._

_They refuse to be separated, including being adopted separately. They are being put in the foster care system together._

“Wait a minute, it’s 2013,” Megan notes.

“That it is,” Nightwing seconded.

“So, what?” Superboy asked, his hands placed on his hips. “Maybe… maybe she was taken by the Reach in that time?”

“No, the records show she went missing... For seven months before we, well, I, saved her,” Nightwing voiced.

“So, something definitely not the Reach went down in those five years.”

“Precisely.”

“Okay,” Megan said. “So, maybe she had a fear of me finding this out due to my telepathy?”

“That almost doesn’t fit,” Conner stated. “She obviously has something to hide if she hasn’t told us what happened to her during those five years.”

“It doesn’t fit, because that’s not why I don’t want other people, especially telepaths, in my head,” said Dark Angel as she entered the room.

“Hey, Angel,” said the Martian. “How long have you been up?”

“Since you woke me.”

M’gann studied the floor for a little bit.

“It’s fine,” the metahuman/science experiment continued. “I’m used to not sleeping at night.”

“Well, you’re just a kid,” Megan says quietly. “You shouldn’t be going through this.”

Angel squinted her eyes. “You mean a _normal_ kid shouldn’t be. You have no idea what those five years,” she pointed to the picture of her files on the screen. “Put me through. And at this point, you’re never going to.” With that, she left the room.

“Angel, wait-” M’gann called after her. She was about to follow her, but Superboy grabbed her hand. 

“She’ll come around when she’s ready,” Conner told her.

  
  


Dark Angel sat at the top of the mountain looking at the sunrise when Black Canary sat down next to her. 

“I take it Nightwing told you about how I got my wings?” Angel asked.

“Yes,” the blonde answered. “But that’s not why I’m here.” The winged teen turned her body to see her teacher. “M’gann’s telepathy is what’s caused the nightmares to appear, isn’t it?” Of course, Dinah knows about her nightmares. Not only is it because basically everyone knows Angel has those, but also because she suspected something was wrong with her the past few days. Canary could tell that Angel wasn’t fully focusing.

“You’re not totally wrong,” Angel said, with nothing else following it.

Dinah sighed. “You can talk to me, you know. I know we just met a few weeks ago, but if you ever want to talk, I’m all ears.” Her words were met with silence.

Angel thought over the many ideas that ran through her head. One of them being that since M’gann is on the team, she (meaning Angel) can either leave like a coward or stay and fight her fears of telepaths for the great of humanity.

The blonde was about to get up and leave when the girl said, “I don’t want to get all that much into it, but the missing five years of my life, the ones Nightwing mentioned in the files, those were spent being a lab rat. A test subject. They are the ones who fused my DNA with a peregrine falcon’s and a raven's. That’s why my wings, even though they are structured like a peregrine’s, they’re black. Anyway, there were these aliens, Genomorphs, I think. They made us do whatever the people upstairs wanted when we didn't want to do it. They made us into mindless soldiers.” She paused and took in a shaky breath. 

Dinah almost didn’t feel like asking, but she felt as if she needed to. “Was this... was this a Cadmus program?” Her head was turned towards the crying teen. Tears streamed down her face faster now as she inhaled and sniffed.

“Yes,” Angel said with a shaker voice. 

“Come here,” she said gently with open arms. The teen scooted next to her and leaned into the adult. They embraced. 

They sat like that with her crying for a good ten minutes. 

“Oh gods,” she said, wiping her eyes. “How can I talk about this? With them?”

“Just like this,” Canary stated. “Like you did with me.”

Dark Angel drew in a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah, yeah okay.” Without another word, she flew off in the direction of the sea, only to vere right and land at the cave’s entrance.

  
  


A week later, Dark Angel hasn’t made the effort to go and talk with the team. 

A hero who calls himself Impulse and claiming to be The Flash’s grandson. He also, for some odd reason, called Dark Angel, Auntie. It was only after he told Jaime that the Blue Beetle has become a tyrant in the future and worked for the reach, that he told Valery that she was one of Jaime’s opposers. She lead a resistance against him.

  
  


Two days later, Mount Justice blew up. She was able to get out in time, and fled the scene, completely forgetting that Superboy and Nightwing were in there as well. During the next six years, no has seen or heard from her. Despite their best efforts to find her, she is never found.

That is, until she shows up at the doorstep of the Tower in Hollywood ready to kill everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The search for Dark Angel has begun to feel as longer than the search for the original Roy Harper. She’s been missing for the odd end of two years. Most of them have lost hope. But not Jaime. Certainly not Jaime. Red Arrow and Ralph Dibney (aka Elongated Man) keep saying that they’re trying to find her, but have yet to come up with a single thing.

Dark Angel has come up with that name herself, out of the fact that she had big black wings structured like a peregrine falcon’s. She also has sonic wave manipulation. This girl’s gotta be at least seventeen by now.

Nightwing has thought about the idea of her dying in that fateful explosion of Mount Justice, but that wouldn’t have added up. Besides, they have searched the ocean countless times for her body and have turned up with nothing.

Jaime keeps a picture of her and him in his room in The Tower. He wanted to keep that as a reminder, that she’s still out there, and as a mini ofrenda. 

Miss Martian has always felt sort of distraught about the entire thing. Dark Angel and her just never mixed. M’gann never got to know why, and it’s slowly eating away at her. It almost hurts even more that only her, Nightwing and Superboy know her secret identity. The real name she kept so closely guarded, only five people knew. Those that did, were Jaime, Bart and the trio (Nightwing, Superboy, and Miss Martian. The trio only found out by digging into her past, sifting through the many files of missing children cases. Even when they struck gold, they didn’t have much.

Impulse only knew who she was because back in his original timeline (a messed up future due in part by the Reach), Dark Angel was a figure of hope. She went against everything the tyrant Blue Beetle ever did. It was so strange for Impulse to know that her and him were close friends during this time period.

Dinah was one who also never stopped looking. She was teaching the girl how to control her sonic wave manipulation after all. Most of the members of The Team from six years ago received combat training from the Canary. It was only Dark Angel who she instilled the knowledge of the Canary cry. Dinah feels as if a part of her is missing.

Three days before the anniversary of the explosion of Mount Justice, and Dark Angel’s disappearance, she showed. But something was wrong.

She stumbled through the door, muttering something they didn’t quite catch. She limped around. Those who didn’t know her approached with caution. Those who did, rushed to her aid.

“Auntie Valery!” Bart yelled as he sped towards her, catching her as she stumbled.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Dark Angel asked lazily before squinting. “You look a lot older than I remember.”

“You’ve been missing for for just over two years,” he said gently, steadying her on her feet.

Valery’s eyes widened. “I… have?”

“Val!” A voice boomed. Seconds later, Jaime rushes to her and placed the girl in a crushing embrace. This, made her walk backwards two steps out of surprise.

“H-hey, Jaime. Lo Siento,” she said.

“¿Para Qué?” He asked.

“I’m sorry… in advance.” Her eyes blinked and widened in an attempt to keep herself focused. “I’m not in complete control.”

Blue Beetle’s brows creased slightly. “Wh-what do you mean?” 

All of a sudden, M’gann comes into view. She has white skin now, but Dark Angel knows she’s M’gann. “Is everything okay? What happ—oh my god. Angel.” The Martian’s face adopted a crestfallen look, remembering how the two of them left things last time.

“M’gann,” Angel stated, looking at her. “You’re just the person I wanted to see.” In one swift movement, Valery began holding her head and leaning over, whimpering. A sharp pain had entered her brain. The evil voice she knew all too well fame with it. He was trying to regain control over her mind and body. This was a battle Angel couldn’t loose. Not again.

Bart and Jaime quickly verbally checked to see if she was okay. To which she replied positively to.

“Miss M., I need you to-to-ha!” The pain came again as she held her head. “Please, I need you to build a wall in my mind. Something strong enough to keep him out-huh-Ha!” She winced. Dark Angel then looked to Blue Beetle. “And I need you to staple me to the wall.”

At that request, the blue hero became concerned. “A-are you sure?”

She nodded saying, “I can’t let him hurt you.”

“Val, what’s going on?” Bart asked.

“Just do it,” she said, standing in front of Jaime.

Everyone else in the room, Cyborg, Forager, Black Lightning, Aquaman and Halo watched steadily as the events unfolded in front of them. They had never seen her before, and no one really talked about her. They saw the girl line up with the wall, looking straight at Jaime who changed into Blue Beetle and fired a blue staple.

She winced and whined in pain again. In the next instant, she released a Canary cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. That was _his_ doing. Dark Angel tried so desperately to fight him. Next, he had her break out of the big blue staple and launched herself towards Jaime, drawing out a hidden knife in her boot. As she made contact with his body and pinned him to the ground, she caught back against her ventriloquist. _He_ almost killed her friend, with her hands. The girl’s arms were shaking. Tears fell from her face. “I-I-m sorry.” Her voice was shaking. Her face showed so much pain. “I-c-an’t-I’m-n-not in control of body.” 

She couldn’t tell who, but someone yelled to get her on the ground. Seconds later, she was, being held down to the ground by multiple people. She tried not to let her ventriloquist have her fight back.

M’gann quickly walked up to her, muttering a small apology before placing her hand on the girl’s forehead.

_____

When she woke up, she found herself in what looked to be this building’s medbay. She felt something constricting her arms. Once she looked down, she realized they had strapped her to the bed.

“Some of them thought it was necessary to do that,” said M’gann, indicating the restraints.

Angel breathed out a laugh. “Of course they did.”

“Val!” Yelled Bart excitedly as he sped into the room. He hugged her tightly.

Thirty seconds later, Jaime came in. His hands placed in his pockets. Next, Dinah walked in.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” The older woman sounded so relieved. 

“How are you feeling?” Miss Martian asked.

“Like someone isn’t controlling my mind, for now,” the winged teen answered.

The room fell silent for at least a minute. “You mentioned you needed my help?” the Martian continued questioning.

“Yes,” said Valery. “I need you to help build walls in my mind so that Vertigo will never be able to take control of my mind and body again.”

“So she was being mind-controlled,” Bart said out loud thoughtfully. 

“Are you sure about this?” The telepathic alien questioned. “If I do this, I might not be able to speak with you telepathically.”

“I’m sure,” Dark Angel told her, closing her eyes.

The alien took in a deep breath before touching her fingertips to the girl’s forehead. Instantly, memories spilled out. Some were good, most were awful, but both women persisted.

They pushed past the countless feelings of pain, and hurt. The feelings of joy seeming few and far between.

Then, it was over. Valery’s mind felt clearer than it had in ages.

“Are you okay?” asked Jaime as he noticed his friend’s eyes flutter open.

“Y-yeah. Yeah I’m fine,” Angel told them. The Latino smiled and released her from the restraints, thinking that the process worked. “Actually,” the Latina continued speaking. “Can I talk to Megan for a few minutes?”

“Sure.” “Of course.” “Definitely.” The three other humans in the room.

“What did you see?” Dark Angel asked the Martian. “That night you woke me up from my nightmares I mean.”

“I saw,” the Martian tried to formulate her words. “You in this chamber, being injected with something. Then all of a sudden, you had wings. You were being trained into a fighter, and shown your worst fears as a torture device when you disobeyed. Am I correct on how things worked?”

“Yes, that’s correct…” Valery breathed out a small laugh. “They were probably worse than Cadmus… although, when the telepath wasn’t around, they would use computers to monitor our nightmares, and they would inject us with something that literally might have been nightmare juice.”

“Oh my god, Jesus, I’m sorry.”

Given the fact that she probably meant I feel sorry for you, Valery let it go. “Alright, so,” the winged teenager continued. “I told you my secret past, will you tell me yours?”

Black Canary, Bart, and Blue Beetle return to the medbay to find the two girls sitting on the bed, laughing and bonding. Finally, after all this time, Valery let her guard down with her. 

A few moments later, Dick and Superboy rush in. They were away on mission so they missed all of the drama.

M’gann and Valery filled them in. 

“So, will you be staying with us?” Jaime finally asked.

“Yeah, will you be an official member of the team?” Bart asked excitedly.

“Yes,” she answered. The two boys cheered and high fived. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll be staying in the tower.” The boys’ mood changed to sadness, as they’re facial expression became that of crestfallen ones. “I have a house in Encino. It’s literally thirty-ish minutes away, guys, don’t worry.”

“Yeah!” The boys cheered again. 

The group made their way towards the main hall where everyone else was waiting. Valery wanted to make sure that she okayed by all the members to join, given that she did just attack them. Some reluctantly agreed, others agreed right away. They all knew that she was being mind-controlled, but some were being skeptic. The walls in Valery’s mind M’gann put up should be a comfort to them. With how strong of a telepath the Martian is, Dark Angel won’t be under mind control ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of all the places they choose to go, they choose to go to a roller skating rink? Yep. This is where Dick had chosen to bring the group, for their civilian-get-along-outing. All in civilian clothing, of course.

They walk in and are met with a very small crowd of people. Video games lined the wall to the right of the rink behind benches and tables. Music played at just the right volume, you could hear it, but it didn’t drown out people talking.

The group gets their skates on and are ready to go into the rink. Dick moves really fast on in-line skates. M’gann strolled in on two-by-twos. Beast Boy and Jaime seem to be having a lot of fun on Skates. Meanwhile, Tim chooses to take his time roller-blading.

Valery, who has never roller skated before, clings to the edge and falls on her butt every few steps.

Jaime, sees this of course, and decides to help her out.

He comes up to her with an extended arm, asking, “Necesito ayuda?”

She breathes out a small huff and accepts the offered hand. That quickly turns into the two of them holding each other’s wrists as he tried to help her glide along. Which works for a little, until he tries to teach her how to move in them.

“Okay, are you ready to try to move on your own?” Jaime asks.

“Sure, I guess?” She says.

The Latino laughed a little. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there.” Slowly, they let go of each other. “Okay, now, walk with your toes pointing outward, and your heels facing in.”

Valery attempts to do as told and succeeds. That is, until she lands on the brake at the front of the shoe and falls. Before she hits the ground, Reyes catches and steadies her.

“Estas bien?” asked Valery as she stopped by them.

“Si,” she told her. “Didn’t realize that the brakes were in the front,” the Latina laughed it off.

M’gann chuckled before noticing the other girl’s gaze fall on Grayson. More accurately, her eyes followed his roller-blades. “Hey, do you maybe want to try in-line skates? They might be easier for you.”

“Yeah?” The meta questioned him.

“Yeah, they’re really good, if you know how to ice skate.”

“O-okay, yeah sure, I’ll give those a try.” Luckily, they weren’t too far from an opening in the barrier, so she went to the wall and then left the rink.

After taking off her skates, she walked up to the man dispensing the foot ware and asked for size eight roller-blades.

When she finally stands on them, Angel already feels much better. After all, during the times of her childhood when she wasn’t near her parents or The School, she hung out with her two friends ice-skating.

Once in the rink, she moves like she remembered as if they were ice skates.

After a few more steps of caution, she quickly goes into taking more confident strides. Muscle memory came back to her. Gliding when her legs get slightly tired and turning the corners with ease.

Val slows down when she spots Beast boy, Valery, and Jaime talking while standing against the wall.

“Hey guys,” she greets as her hands connect to the top of the very small wall.

“Hey,” the Latino repeated. “You look pretty good in those.”

Knowing he meant the skates, she replied, “Thanks.”

After a while, Angel got tired and decided to exit the rink. Pretty soon, M’gann and Tim hit the same conclusion. The other three seemed to have boundless energy. All in all, they spent a pretty solid three hours there.

When they are on the road back to the tower, trouble strikes. Specifically, robots. Tons and tons of Robots. Quickly, they pull over and transform. 

One of the robots aims at civilians. Raven quickly stops it with a sonic wave. The girl turned back towards the on-lookers simply saying, “run.” They do. With them out of the way, she could fully focus her attention on the ‘bots. Levitating herself and throwing bits of dark energy at them, which destroyed them into little pieces instantly.

“Just my day,” Nightwing says to himself. “This was supposed to be a fun outing.” He then leads the charge with the others, slashing, bashing, and kicking any ‘bots that stand in his way. Most of them get fried by the shocker components in his sticks. 

“Who says this isn’t fun?” Valery asks before releasing a sonic wave from her mouth. Despite what some people might think, this girl has been training against robots since Miranda gave her wings.

“Dude, only you would think this is fun,” stated Blue Beetle, aiming his arm cannon at every robot he laid eyes on.

Beast Boy, in bear form, sounded in agreeance before mauling a few of the mechanical menaces. He then turned back into a human. “Hey Beetle, bet you can’t kill as many as I can,” he challenged, turning into a gorilla to bash about ten bots in. 

“We’ll see about that,” stated Beetle as he shot a giant beam from his chest, vaporizing more robots than he could have with a normal cannon. 

When one of the robots came too close to her, Valery noticed that there’s a logo on there that was a circle. Inside the circle is a mountaintop. That is Miranda’s logo. Ergo, these are Miranda’s robots. They’re trying to get to her by way of machine? She first thinks. Interesting. They couldn’t have sent them here to bring her back to them. Do they just want her attention?

What seemed like an hour later, all of the robots were destroyed. People that were hiding had come out with their phones on camera mode taking pictures and videos, if they weren’t already. The city was saved once again. This time, with a new hero, Dark Angel.


End file.
